Last Boring Class
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: History. The last class of the day and also the most boring. "Oh no…" Hanna mumbled, "Class is over already!" "Sit down Ms. Marin." "Yes sir."


So my laptop has been out of commission so any story of mine that I should be updating is on that computer but I've been told I can get if fixed some time in feburary. Hopefully by the end of this week. I haven't played Sims 3 since before Christmas and I had to type this story up on my sisters computer after I wrote it on paper. Good news, my writing has improved to it's original state, so yay! This story is based upon my expereinces in high school (class of 09!) I had detention, community service (not community so much as school service cause you clean the school), and one saturday school (that I wasn't even supposed to be in). So most of the things in this story have happened to me or I have witnessed it. It's just for kicks, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hanna was bored. Bored out of her mind. She looked back at Mona in the back corner of the room next to the wall. Mona appeared to be having a quiet phone conversation, whispering into her phone and occasionally glancing up at the teacher. Hanna looked to her left past Maya at Lucas. If she wasn't bored enough to practically study his face she probably would've thought he was staring at her but his eyes were glued to the window which had the perfect view of the exit. Last class of the day though, she couldn't blame him.

She would've studied her other friends as well had sleep not been over powering her. Before she began to let sleep consume her she turned to Maya who was assigned to sit next to her.

"Hey," the blonde whispered to the brunette.

Maya lazily swung her head to Hanna, pausing in her task of cleaning out her folder. Hanna could tell she was trying to keep her eyes open as well.

"Wake me up when the signal starts," she pleaded quietly.

Maya nodded, "Sure. It won't be until the last few minutes of class anyway."

"Thank you."

Hanna noticed Spencer staring back at them and mouthed to the field hockey jock, 'Goodnight,' before sliding her shades down over her eyes and leaning back in her seat.

Spencer shook her head at Hanna and faced forward, trying to focus. She hated Hanna so much right now. The blonde could sleep through any class and maintain at least a C average without being scolded. Spencer would fall down to a C and her parents were jumping down her throat. Hastings don't do average and history was especially her worst subject thanks to the monotone teacher. Hanna slept through this class and seemed to absorb the material through osmosis or something.

"I hate Hanna so much."

She heard Aria from her right laughing softly at her.

"She asleep?" asked Aria.

"Yes."

Spencer watched as Aria, eyes never leaving her book, pointed over to Emily whose forehead was resting against her desk.

"Aw," Spencer sighed, "I hate Emily too."

Aria laughed again. Spencer sighed and dropped her pen on the desk. She gave up. She was just about to lay her head down when her phone vibrated. She glanced up at the teacher. He was droning on with his face in the teacher's edition of the history textbook. She rolled her eyes and checked the text.

**Alex: Looks like I'm getting out of class early.**

**Spencer: Sure. Rub it in my face.**

**Alex: :D That means I can pick you up and we can hang out.**

Spencer smiled, now fully awake.

**Spencer: Just when my day was going downhill.**

Lucas looked from the window to Hanna. He scoffed. She was obviously asleep and it didn't help that her mouth was also slightly parted as her head leaned back.

A light tap on his shoe caught his attention. Lucas looked down at the paper ball by his foot and looked to Maya whom apparently hadn't noticed seeing as there was a pile of paper balls on her desk. Somewhere in his weeping bored mind he came up with an idea. He glanced up at the teacher before gaining Maya's attention.

"Wanna play paper basketball?"

He watched her glance at the teacher for a moment then turn to him.

"Rules?"

He grinned. Finally something to do, "None. If it goes straight in the trashcan 3 points. If it hit's the sides or rims of the trash can 2 points. If it bounces of the wall and in 1 point."

He handed her the paper ball in his hand.

"Ladies first."

She took it then eyed the trash can in the corner by the door. From her angle if she missed she could hit Aria or Spencer, or any of the students sleeping, texting, or listening to music nearby. She took a shot and it went straight in. Lucas stared at her, a bit surprised. He grabbed his pencil and wrote Maya's name.

"Maya, 3 points."

He grabbed a paper ball and took a shot. It landed directly on the studious nerds head causing him to quickly but silently jump up from his seat and go into some odd stalking ninja stance. Lucas and Maya laughed silently with a few other students.

"Five points for that reaction," Maya offered him.

"Thank you."

Toby rested his chin in his palm as he doodled on his paper. He had one ear bud in his right ear blaring music and the other was in Emily's ear. Of course she had fell asleep making his task of trying not to fall asleep more difficult since he had to lean forward sot the ear bud could stay in her ear. The temptation to lay his head on the desk and sleep was strong.

He looked up from his not so random drawing of a history book burning and out the set of windows he was sitting next to. He then looked at his watch. 45 minutes.

He wanted to bang his head on the desk but that may draw unwanted attention from the history teacher.

"Psst… Pssst…"

Toby groggily turned to the source of the sound. To Emily's left and diagonally across from him was Noel Khan.

"What?" Toby asked, a little harsher than intended. History class tended to do that to him but Noel didn't seem to care.

"Can I have some paper?"

Toby took out five sheets from his binder and handed them over to Noel.

"Thanks man."

Toby nodded and looked back at his watch. 43 minutes. He'd give anything for it to be dismissal time. When Emily moaned softly and stretched in her chair a little he chuckled. He cleared his throat a little. Suddenly he had a form of entertainment.

'Emily…'

She could make out someone talking to her in her sleep induced haze. She wanted to say the voice sounded male but it also sounded feminine. Like either a guy raising his voice or a girl lowering theirs. She couldn't comprehend nor did she want to. All she wanted to do was sleep and the music in her right ear and boring drone that she couldn't quite make out either were helping her slip further into unconsciousness.

She felt something on the back of her neck. She didn't even know where she was at the moment but only two people knew how sensitive the base of her neck was and considering she and Ben broke up it had to be the other.

"Maya stop," she mumbled quietly.

She didn't hear the silent chuckle from behind as a new song began to play.

The object lightly traced up and down her neck, making her shudder slightly. She was starting to lose the battle of unconsciousness to consciousness but refused to let that happen. She ignored the tracing of Maya's name on her neck, though it did make the thought that it had to be her run through Emily's head. She swatted at the object but it disappeared.

She sighed in content and began to let herself fall deeper into sleep, only to have the object return and trace the collar of her shirt from left to right. She was back in that almost conscious state again. It had taken her twenty minutes to find a shirt weather appropriate that covered the mark on her neck, and the shirt just barely covered it. Of course her girlfriend would have no objections for the mark to be in plain sight but Emily did.

"Maya," she groaned a little louder in a warning tone.

"That's right Ms. Fields, the Mayans."

She heard giggling and her eyes shot open. She felt the blush cover her face and cringed as she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands.

Maya snickered with the rest of the class and winked when the swim jock looked back at her. Emily's blush deepened and she hid her face in her arms resting atop her desk.

She noticed Toby turn back to her with a smirk. Maya smirked back and quietly applauded him. He shook his head, grinning as he faced forward.

Lucas chuckled, "That man will take any answer."

"My name is an extremely close pronunciation of the answer. What's the score?"

"23 to 25, I'm winning," Lucas said with a smug smile, "Your go."

"You're only winning because when you hit the guy in the front row with a paper ball, it stuck to the drool on his face," Maya said.

"You said it deserved six points."

"Which it did, but I'm not gonna let you beat me. The reaction I get from Spencer should get me at least three points."

"Go right ahead," Lucas told her.

Maya shot the paper ball into the air and it landed straight in Spencer's lap. In reaction Spencer's head shot up and looked around randomly. She turned back to Lucas and Maya having seen their earlier antics and glared though she wasn't really mad. Maya gave her a _you can't kill me, I'm your best friend's girlfriend_ smile. Lucas laughed and Spencer stuck her tongue out at the two and threw the paper ball back at Maya.

Maya turned to Lucas and Lucas nodded.

"Four points," he offered.

"I'll take it."

Aria had been re-reading the same line in her book for half an hour now, maybe more. She was still on the first page. It wasn't that she was a lazy reader or anything. She'd read the book five times already. She grabbed the wrong book on the way to school and it was starting to bore her. The history lesson had been boring her though, so that didn't help.

She sighed and closed the book. She was tired of trying to re-read the book and she wasn't going to listen to Mr. Joseph's history lesson. If it came down to being torched by A or listening to Mr. Joseph, she'd really have to think hard about it.

"Aria…"

She looked up at Noel. He pointed to the note on the edge of her desk and turned back to the front. She picked it up and cautiously unfolded it.

**That book any good?**

She chuckled softly and grabbed her pen to write a response.

_It was. The first few times._

She folded it and tossed it back up to him. It brushed against his shoulder and slid down into his lap. Aria watched him open the note and pick up his pencil to respond. Aria took those few seconds waiting for his response to look around. Spencer was grinning from ear to ear, no doubt texting Alex. Emily was talking to Toby, most likely about his stunt earlier. Hanna was obviously asleep. She heard the note hit her desk and turned around to grab it.

**Why are you reading a book repeatedly?**

_I grabbed the wrong book before I left home and I left my mp3 player in the car._

She heard Noel's soft chuckle and waited for his response. Meanwhile the teacher began to drone on about the Aztecs. His voice should be a certified anesthetic. She picked up the note now setting on her desk.

**You could pay attention in class.**

She scoffed and looked at him. He grinned back.

Noel felt the note miraculously land on his shoulder. He grinned back at Aria as he grabbed the note to read.

_Says you! I bet you don't even know what this lesson is about._

**True. I didn't but thanks to Emily I'm assuming Mayans are involved.**

He placed the note on her desk and locked eyes with her as she picked it up. She blushed slightly and unfolded the not. When he saw her smile and turned back around. This was going well so far.

The note flew over his shoulder onto his desk.

_Well, Emily is an expert when it comes to the Mayans. Um, do you wanna hang out later?_

That made him turn back to her with a slight grin.

"Aria Montgomery, are you asking me out?"

She smiled and shrugged in response, "I was just asking if you wanted to hang out. Just do something fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Like… rollerblading."

"Rollerblading?"

"Are you saying no?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. I'm not saying no."

They smiled at each other.

"So you want me to go rollerblading with you?" Noel asked.

Aria laughed softly, "That was merely a suggestion. I just wanted to hang out."

"With me?"

Aria's smile grew, "Yes with you."

He didn't get the chance to respond. The class snitch made the signal. A combination of a bad cough mixed with a sneeze and possibly choking. That was the daily signal that let everyone know that teacher will soon be out from behind his book. No one knew how the guy predicted it, but he was always right.

"We'll talk later," Noel said.

Aria nodded and both faced forward trying to look as studious a possible but also natural. Aria noticed from the corner of her eye that Spencer was still texting.

"Spencer, teacher," she whispered harshly.

Spencer quickly slid her phone in her pocket.

Emily pulled the ear bud from her ear and hurriedly passed it back to Toby who slid the ear buds along with his mp3 player in his pocket.

Lucas shot the last paper ball into the trash can, earning two points and evening his and Maya's score. Maya noticed the teacher now looking at all the partly alert and or slightly dazed students. She quickly looked over to Hanna and stepped on her foot.

Hanna jumped with a loud, 'Ow!' almost falling from her desk. All eyes were on her.

"Oh no…" Hanna mumbled, "Class is over already?"

She received some giggles and chuckles from her classmates at her exaggerated tone. Mr. Joseph gave her a glare.

"Sit down Ms. Marin."

"Yes sir."

When he turned his head Hanna swatted Maya before taking her seat. She noticed Lucas laughing quietly and frowned at him too, sticking her tongue out at both of them.

"Alright," Mr. Joseph announced, gaining his students attention, "Since it has come to my attention that this class has the lowest grades of all my classes, I want to check to see if everyone took notes before leaving. If you don't have the notes I told you to take you will sit in after school detention and work on seven work sheets that will be due the next class period."

A chorus of groans and curses filled the room; all except one studious teenager.

"I have my notes right here, Mr. Joseph!"

* * *

This was fun. I was considering writing a sequal to it but I don't know. I do have tons of material to use. I went to school with goofballs. Most of the people, snack cart, sausage and biscut cart, art class, and working in the school library... the only things I miss about high school. Oh, and 9th grade field trips. The school was becoming a middle school and we were going to be there last class of high school freshmen. It was a week of field trips!


End file.
